Eifersucht, der Weg zum Glück?
by Daisyduck1000
Summary: Sequel zu der Folge "Ringkampf" (7x17) von The Closer … dass Andy und Provenza die Verdächtige an ihrer Oberweite erkannt habe gefällt Sharon gar nicht ;-) (Ich wie? die wohl schlimmste Zusammenfassung) sagt mir mal was ihr von dem Kurzen Anfang haltet wäre meine erste FF :)
1. Chapter 1

Sharon stand im Pausenraum und machte sich einen Tee. Äußerlich war sie die Ruhe selbst doch innerlich tobte sie vor Wut, _Männer sind doch alle gleich _dachte sie. _kaum ist es weiblich, jung, blond und hat eine Gewisse Oberweite setzt bei Männern das Gehirn aus vorallem bei Männern wie Provenza und Leutnant Flynn. Leutnant Flynn, _dachte sie und sofort schweiften ihre Gedanken zu den Situation wo er nicht Leutnant Flynn sondern einfach nur Andy war. Der humorvolle Andy, der sie zum lachen brachte während sie im Pausenraum ihren Tee machte und der charmante Andy. Doch im Elektronikraum wurde ihr wieder bewusst wie Flynn eigentlich tickte, natürlich musste er die Verdächtige an ihrer Oberweite wieder erkennen, woran auch sonst.

„Captain?" Andy stand plötzlich in der Tür zum Pausenraum.

„Mist!" Sharon drehte sich etwas zu schnell um und stieß mit ihrer Hand gegen den Wasserkocher, wessen kochender Inhalt sich in Sekunden über die Arbeitsplatte und ihre Hand verteilte. Andy reagierte sofort und nahm ihre Hand er führte sie zum Waschbecken und stellte kaltes Wasser an um ihre Hand darunter zu kühlen. Sharon würdigte ihm kein Blick, sie wusste wenn sie jetzt schwach werden würde hätte sie verloren.

„Es tut mir leid. Tut es sehr weh?" Andy versuchte Sharon in die Augen zusehen doch sie schaute auf ihre verbrannte Hand, „Sharon? Du solltest damit zum Arzt." seine Stimme klang besorgt doch sie blieb kühl auch wenn er sie vertraulich mit dem Vornamen ansprach.

„Danke Leutnant, aber hätten sie mich nicht so erschreckt wäre dass ganze nicht passiert!" fauchte sie ihn an und stürmte aus dem Pausenraum. Direkt zum Fahrstuhl.

_Wie konnte ihr dass nur passieren? Warum? Sie war Sharon Raydor und Nichts und Niemand konnte sie aus der Fassung bringen. Niemand! Auch kein Leutnant namens Andy Flynn. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Soo 2. Kapitel, ist diesmal auch ein wenig länger ich bemüh mich echt und versuche mich ranzuhalten, aber ich habe noch keinen Plan wie die Story so weitergehen wird. Danke erstmal für die lieben Reviews ich hoffe dass Kapitel gefällt euch! :) **

Im Pausenraum stand immer noch ein sichtlich irritierter Andy.

_Was hatte er falsch gemacht? Hatte er ihr irgendetwas getan? In letzter Zeit lief doch alles super, sie verstanden sich immer besser. Schon länger war von „Darth Raydor" nichts mehr zu spüren. Sharon wurde immer lockerer im Umgang mit Andy und seinen Kollegen. Und Andy sah sie in einem ganz anderem Licht. Er sah nur noch ihre wunderschönen grünen Augen, die in anstrahlten. Das volle rotbraune Haar und ihre Beine, diese Beine. Und auch vor nicht mal einer Stunde hatten sie sich super verstanden, er sah noch immer die Freude in ihren Augen als sie mit dem Beweis von dem Spaziergang wieder zurückkehrten. Doch schnell holte er sich wieder auf die Boden der Tatsachen zurück, warum zeigte sie ihm jetzt die kalte Schulter?_

„Andy?"

Liz stand in der Tür des Pausenraums, doch Andy schien in Gedanken versunken.

„Hallo? Erde an Andy!"

Wild fuchtelte Liz mit ihrer Hand vor Andys Gesicht immer noch keine Reaktion.

Andy wurde von einem lauten Kläffen aus den Gedanken gerissen und räusperte sich. Und sah Liz die direkt vor ihm stand.

„Oh hey, Liz. Alles klar?"

„Ja bei mir schon aber du machst nicht gerade den Eindruck. Was ist hier eigentlich passiert?"

Liz begutachtete die Pfütze auf dem Boden und den umgekippten Wasserkocher.

Andy folgte ihrem Blick.

„Oh ehm Sha.. ich meine Captain Raydor hat versehentlich den Wasserkocher umgestoßen."

Andy schnappte sich ein Lappen, kniete sich hin und fing an das Malheur zu beseitigen.

„Ah ich verstehe.. Sharon."

„Wie bitte?"

Andy blickte zu ihr auf.

„Ich mein ja nur, diese Blicke, die ihr euch beim Spaziergang zugeworfen habt, ihr wart schon sehr harmonisch... nun ja ich will ja nicht vorschnell urteilen aber ganz egal scheint ihr euch nicht zu sein oder?"

Liz zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich ehm ich meine wir, wir verstehe uns nur gut. Ich meine ist auch besser fürs Arbeitsklima und so. Oder nicht?"

Andy war ja klar das Sharon ihm nicht egal war, aber er hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass Sharon eventuell dasselbe empfinden könnte. Geschweige denn Liz hatte recht.

„Naja ich verschwinde mal lieber, bevor Louis mich hier persönlich vor die Tür setzt."

Liz schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken. Sie ging auf Andy zu und umarmte ihn freundschaftlich, Flynn erwiderte die Umarmung schließlich kannte er Liz solange wie Provenza und sie war die eine der vier Ehefrauen seines Kollegen mit der er sich immer am besten verstanden hatte.

„War schön dich mal wieder gesehen zu haben Andrew und lass mal von dir hören. Ach übrigens wenn eine Frau so eifersüchtig wird, dann bist du ihr definitiv nicht egal."

Liz zwinkerte Andy noch zu bevor sie aus dem Pausenraum verschwand.

Andy machte sich wieder daran die Pfütze zu beseitigen doch mit seinen Gedanken war er ganz woanders.. _Sharon und Eifersüchtig? Aber auf was oder besser gesagt auf wen? Und empfand sie wirklich genauso viel für ihn wie er für sie? _


	3. Chapter 3

**Ich melde mich mal wieder.. leider ist das Kapitel wieder so kurz aber ich hab momentan leider Stress und komme nicht dazu meine Ideen alle so aufs "Papier" zu bringen. Ich hoffe ihr habt Nachsicht, denn alles schwirrt in meinem Kopf :) LG und trotzdem viel Spaß :-D**

Liz ging gut gelaunt Richtung Fahrstuhl, wäre doch gelacht wenn sie diese beiden nicht zusammen bringen würde.

Es war schließlich offensichtlich, dass sich die beiden nicht egal waren.

Nur waren sie beide zu blind es zu sehen zu mindestens Andy.

Sharon stand immer noch vor dem Fahrstuhl und wartete, ein genervter Seufzer entwich ihr als sie eine ihr wohl bekannte Stimme vernahm und ein noch bekannteres Grunzen von Frank, _na klasse das brauch' ich jetzt am_ _wenigsten._

„Oh. Hallo, Sharon."

Liz lächelte sie an.

Sharon räusperte sich kurz.

„Oh hallo Liz..und Frank.", sie nickte dem Hund entgegen.

„Gehen sie schon wieder?"

Sharon versuchte ihre Emotionen bei sich zu lassen und setzte die „Captainsmaske" auf.

„Oh ja, Louis hat mir Geld gegeben. Bald wird es meinem süßen Franky wieder besser gehen oder?"

Liz bückte sich zu Frank und liebkoste in herzlich, wofür Sharon nur ein Augenrolle übrig hatte. Liz wendete sich wieder Sharon zu.

„Oh aber erzählen Sie mal wie lange sind sie schon mit Andrew zusammen? Louis hatte mir gar nichts erzählt."

„Bitte Was?"

Sharon war fassungslos, sie wusste nicht wie es um sie geschah... _wie kommt Liz bitte auf diese Idee, Andy und Ich? Ein Paar? _

„Naja also ich dachte..."

Liz beging langsam zu erklären und musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht laut los zu lachen, ein wenig musste sie Sharon schon schmoren lassen.

„...So wie ihr euch anseht, die Blicke wenn ihr euch unbeobachtet fühlt, diese kleinen Gesten.."

Liz tat als würde sie nachdenken und weitere Gründe suchen.. während Sharon Hirn in hoch touren arbeitete.. _Ist es so offensichtlich? Sieht man es mir an? Ich meine bis jetzt hat es niemand bemerkt.. leider_.. dachte sie weiter.

„Ach und die Sache im Elektronikraum.."

Liz lachte leicht.

„Ich dachte sie platzen gleich vor Eifersucht. Ich meine wäre ich noch mit Louis zusammen hätte ich wahrscheinlich genauso reagiert."

Mit einem Zwinkern verschwand Liz im mittlerweile angekommenen Aufzug. Und ließ eine Verdutze und geschockte Sharon zurück.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry Leute dass es so lange gedauert hat und wieder so kurz ist. Aber ich hänge total in der Luft und weiss nicht wie ich weiter schreiben soll, die Ideen sind da aber an der Umsetzung hapert es ein wenig.. Ich hoffe euch gefallen die paar Zeilen trotzdem :)**

Sharon stand immer noch wie in Trance vor dem Aufzug, bis eine Hand sie leicht am Oberarm berührte.

„Sharon?" flüsterte Andy kaum hörbar.

Sharon erschrak und drehte sich um sodass sie Andy direkt in die Augen schaute.

„Was.. Was ist?"

Sie musste sich konzentrieren um sich nicht völlig zu blamieren.._Na toll kaum ist er in meiner Nähe setz bei mir alles aus._ Andy atmete tief ein und räusperte sich.

„Können wir reden? Ich könnte was kochen oder wir können in ein Restaurant gehen."

Er lächelte sie an, seine Hand lag immer noch auf ihrem Oberarm und strich langsam auf und ab.

„Andy ich..."

Sharon konnte ihren Satz nicht beenden da plötzlich Provenza im Flur auftauchte. Instinktiv zog Andy seinen Arm zurück und Sharon durch fuhr eine Käte.

„Hey Flynn, da ich heute wohl die spendier Hosen an habe gebe ich ne Runde aus. Kommst du mit? Wir treffen uns in einer halben Stunden bei Joe's. Den Abend ausklingen lassen mit den Jungs und dem Chief. Vielleicht ist ja diesmal was hübsches unkriminelles dabei."

Geschickt ignorierte er Raydor und zwinkerte Flynn zu.

Flynn räusperte sich und Sharon zog ihren Blazer glatt. Bei dem Gedanken das Flynn sich mit einem jungen hübschen Ding amüsieren würde wurde ihr Schlecht. Jetzt bloß weg hier.

„Captain, würden sie uns Gesellschaft leisten?"

Flynn lächelte sie an was Provenza nur mit einem Augenrollen kommentierte.

_Ja klar, jetzt soll ich ihm auch noch zu sehen wie er mit einer anderen flirtet nein Danke._

Entschlossen drehte sie sich zur Fahrstuhltür.

„Danke Leutnant, aber ich glaube es ist keine Gute Idee.." doch sie wurde wieder einmal von Provenza unterbrochen.

„..Einmal im Leben muss ich ihr Recht geben Flynn. Also in einer halben Stunde bei Joe's."

Provenza machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging wieder in den Murderroom um seine Sachen zu holen.

„Er ist ein Vollidiot." kommentierte Flynn mit einem Kopfschütteln.

„Es tut mir Leid Sharon."

Er suchte ihren Blick. Doch sie wich aus.

„Er hat doch recht, ich bin nicht gerade beliebt in ihrem Team außerdem müsste ich mich noch umziehen. Danke Andy aber heute nicht." mit diesen Worten verschwand Sharon im Fahrstuhl.


	5. Chapter 5

**Es läuft jetzt muss ich nur dran bleiben :-) und ich muss mich mal für die lieben Reviews bedanken :) **

Andy wusste nicht was er jetzt tun sollte ihr hinter her? Sie in Ruhe lassen? Er wollte sie schließlich nicht bedrängen und Sharon hatte ihm gerade mehr als deutlich gemacht, dass sie jetzt lieber alleine sein wollte.

Langsam trottete er mit gesenkten Kopf in der Murderroom zurück und wurde dort schon von seinen Kollegen erwartet.

„Ah da ist er ja endlich, könnte sich der Herr mal ein wenig beeilen oder brauchst du nochmal eine Extraeinladung?"

Provenza empfing ihn mit offenen Armen und rauschte dann an ihm vorbei. Der Rest des Squads folgte ihm bis auf den Chief.

„Andy? Ist alles Okay?" vorsichtig legte Brenda eine Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Ja sicher Chief."

Andy räusperte sich und schnappte seine Jacke.

„Darf ich bitten?"

Er überging seine Emotionen, grinste Brenda an und bot seinen Arm an worauf Brenda sich sofort einhakte.

„So kenne ich sie Andy." Brenda löschte das Licht uns beide machten sich auf den Weg zu den Parkplätzen.

Sharon saß in ihrem Büro und versuchte sich mit den liegen gebliebenen Berichten zu beschäftigen, was vergeblich war.

Immer wieder schweiften ihre Gedanken ab... Andy, gerade flirtete er wahrscheinlich mit einer jungen Blondinen während er von Provenza angefeuert werden würden. Dabei zog sich ihr Magen abermals zusammen, aber mit welchem Recht? Schließlich war sie nicht mit Andy zusammen auch wenn es auf Liz Provenza so zu wirken schien. Nein zusammen waren sie nicht aber Sharon hegte definitiv tiefere Gefühle für ihn.

Sharon wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Ja bitte?"

Sharon räusperte sich kurz und setzte sich aufrecht hin.

„Ehm Captain, wir machen jetzt Feierabend."

Seargent Elliot stand in der Tür.

„Genießen sie ihren Feierabend Sergeant."

Sharon lächelte ihren Mitarbeiter zu.

„Danke Captain." Elliot war sichtlich verunsichert.

„Ist noch etwas?" Sharon hob eine Augenbraue.

„Also ehm Captain.. wir ähm... wir gehen noch ein Feierabendbier trinken und wollten fragen ..ähm.. ob sich uns begleiten wollen?" erleichtert lächelte Elliot sie an.

Sharon war etwas überrascht aber fand es auch rührend dass ihr Squad sie einlud... wie sollte sie da nein sagen. Heute könnte sie sich eh nicht mehr konzentrieren.

„Liebend gern Sergeant."

Sharon erwiderte das lächeln.

„Wo wollen wir denn hin?"

Sie erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und packte ihre Sachen zusammen.

„Die LAPD Standartbar, Joe's die kennen sie doch sicher oder?"

„Ehrlich gesagt, nein, die kenne ich nicht aber ich werde ihnen einfach hinter her fahren."

Sharon war es etwas unangenehm, dass sie die LAPD Standartbar nicht kannte, aber wie sollte sie diese auch kennen.

„Okay."

Elliot ließ ihr den Vortritt aus ihrem Büro und die Abteilung der Internal Affairs machte sich auf den Weg.

Das ganze Major Crimes Team saß versammelt an einem Tisch im Joe's.

Andy der als einziger nüchtern war amüsierte sich über seine Angeheiterten Kollegen, Tao disskutierte mit Buzz über die neueste Technik, der Chief und Gabriel hörten sich mal wieder alte Kamellen von Provenza an und Sanchez unterhielt sich angeregt mit einer jungen brünetten Dame die sich dazu gesellt hatte.

Plötzlich hörte er Provenza „Ei, Ei, Ei, was seh ich da den lieben Sergeant und den Rest der Ratten."

Provenza hob sein Bier und der Sergeant kam direkt auf den Tisch zu.

Andy fiel nur eine Person in der Truppe auf.. Sharon.


End file.
